


Rebecca's Rescue

by RebelStoryTeller



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller





	Rebecca's Rescue

**It was 4:45 am on Martian Moon 2 in prison cell number 953499 and alarm bells had just start ringing as doors start sliding open freeing prisoners, but one special cell remained locked up tight, inside a female with dark brown hair and light brown fur sat on the hard wooden bench with a metal collar around her neck and her head burried in her arms knowing it would take a team of four to open her cell dor as it only opened manually.**  
  
 **As the alarm bells rang on,the female knew that yet again she'd be over looked in favor of sheperding the freed prisoners to the various ships waiting to take them back to mars.**  
 **It'd been ten years since Rebecca had been separated from her fiance Reilley Bridgenstein on the very night he proposed to her on Lover's Bridge and now all she had to remember Reilley by was a locket and a gold engagement bracelet around her wrist.**  
  
 **Each night for ten years,Rebecca sat and wondered if Reilley had moved on with his life or if he had kept his word that he'd swore he'd keep: to some how some way bring her back to Mars and wed her the way they'd planned when they were mere teenagers when two familiar male voices rang out in the corridor outside her cell.**  
  
 **Jet looks into each empty cell shining his high powered flashlight inside to illuminate the darkened cells and calls:** Becky? Becky where are you?  
  
 **Rebecca silently thinks:** Jet? It IS Jet! **(Stands up and forgetting she's chained to the wall makes a dash for the door only to be jerked back by the chain that had four links on it and calls)** Jet?  
  
 **Jet hears a chain rattling in the only unopened prison cell and heads towards it shining in his high power flash light to illumniate her saying:** Becky? **(Turns and calls to his brother)** Cross, I've found Becky! **(Tucks his flash light into the belt of his pants and throws his weight against the cell door and shoves it aside saying)** What'd they do to you? What the----? Ahh Stinkfish specialty four linked chain attached to metal collar.....with this cell I'd say you were collateral for something  
  
 **Rebecca notices Reilley's absence and says:** Where's Reilley?  
  
 **Jet slips the key he'd swiped from the guard into the lock and springs the collar from around Rebecca's neck saying:** Reilley's fine, he's back at base. This is one helluva high tech cell! What were you collateral for?   
  
**Rebecca:** I was a bargaining tool, they let Reilley's cell block go but in exchange they got to do what ever they wanted with me no holds barred.  
  
 **Jet shudders and says:** Yeah I was that kind of bargaining tool once myself, not plesant. C'mon let's get you outta here and back with Reilley.  
  
 **Rebecca follows behind Jet until they were out of the Plutarkian Prison and aboard the rescue ship where she found a spot,sat down,stretched out,curled up and fell asleep for the duration of the flight back to Mars.**  
  
 **As the miles and hours flew by,Rebecca or Becky as Jet called her,slept peacefully breathing easier without the collar around her neck. Ten hours later Jet leaned down and shook**  
 **Rebecca awake telling her they'd landed and were now offically safe and sound.**  
  
 **Jet gently shakes Rebecca awake saying:** Becky? Hey-ey, rise and shine. We're home free now and you're safe. Time for you to go find Reilley.  
  
 **Rebecca sits up and stretches then stands up and follows Jet off the ship and out of the hangar saying:** Where would I even begin to look for Reilley? I don't know my way around here and I could get lost very easily.  
  
 **Jet:** Although this base may SEEM large and confusing, every door is labelled,go through the door right ahead and up the stairs and through another door and you'll find Reilley. Don't forget though Becky, it's been ten years and he's not 18 anymore,he's 28 and has made something of himself.  
  
 **Rebecca nods and follows Jet's directions until she came to a hallway and followed the stairs downwards until she came to a door that she opened to reveal an Optomitrist's Office and an all too familiar feeling washed over her.**  
  
 **Tracey looks up and notices Rebecca standing in the door way and leans back in her chair saying:** Reilley...  
  
 **Reilley turns and says:** Hmmm?  
  
 **Tracey points to the door saying:** A long lost someone here for you.  
  
 **Reilley:** Hmm? **(Comes out from behind the wall and sees Rebecca standing there and nearly collapses saying)** REBECCA?!  
  
 **Rebecca:** Reilley?  
  
 **Reilley moves closer to Rebecca,pulls her into his arms, lays her head on his heart and wraps his arms tightly around her while stroking her hair to calm her down saying:** Oh god are you alright?! Ten years and I thought I'd never see your face again! Tell me they didn't hurt you! I never wanted to leave you behind, it was either leave you behind as 'payment' and leave or they'd kill me infront of you. I didn't want you to have to see them kill me the way they killed your nephew when he collapesed from exhaustion.  
  
 **Rebecca wraps her arms around Rielly,closing her eyes to savouring the feel of his new body and says:** No,they didn't have much time....too many prison breaks,they just kept me locked up and chained to the wall with a four link chain attached to a collar and the guard unit assigned to me was killed. **(Feels her pent up tears start to prick her eyes and fall through her closed eyes saying)** I know you didn't want to leave Reilley, <sniff> But you didn't have much choice, if you didn't go when they said to leave, it wouldn't have been you they killed, it'd have been me just to make you co-operate with them. They never killed Caiden,he collapsed but the majority of guys in my cell block have kids of their own and wouldn't let the stink fish get near him. They said something about getting him to safety during the next break. After that a source said my brother Rocky took over caring for him and his siblings.  
  
 **Reilley suddenly realizes Rebecca's hair was no longer past her belt and says:** What did they do to your goregous hair?! The last time I seen you it was past your belt to the base of your tail! **(Feels Rebecca's tears wetting his shirt, gently pushes her away from him and with his thumb he gently wipes away her tears saying)** Shhh, no more tears sweetheart. You're safe now. It'll take awhile for the nightmares to subside and allow reality to sink in but you're safe now, the threat of danger has passed and once you're ready,we'll do what we've planned on doing for a long time. But ehhh your parents know nothing about our engagment do they? **(Pulls out his handkercheif and gives it to Rebecca saying)** Here, blow your nose and dry your eyes. No more tears.  
  
 **Rebecca takes Reilley's handkercheif and blows her nose and dries her medium blue eyes saying:** I had to get it cut, too many knots that were too hard to detangle and it was hard sleeping with it at night...with what little sleep I got. The knots caused too many headaches so when they weren't looking I had someone chop it up below my shoulders. **(Suddenly realizes her parents didn't know about her engagment and says)** Oh no, no no no! I was on my way home when I was cornered in an alley and taken away, I never had the chance to tell them. All the boys know except for my parents!  
  
 **Reilley:** Well then when we DO find them, I guess we'll have no choice but to tell them. Traditions of both our families state I have to ask your dad AND at least ONE of your older brothers for your hand in marriage!  
  
 **Rebecca:** You already did when you proposed, Rocky,Dustin,Tanner and Colt were there, you just have to ask my dad for my hand and you're all set.  
  
 **Reilley remembers the tight squeeze from each of Rebecca's older brothers and the hard slap on the back from Colt and says:** How could I have possibly forgotten? My back and ribs ached for days on end after they all said yes. **(Turns and says to Tracey)** Tracey,I'm gonna take Rebecca to see Terrence, just to ensure she's alright, then I'll take her home and get her some clean clothes. Where do we find Rocky at this hour?  
  
 **Tracey:** Where else? Either in the gym or stuffing his face. I'll be here when you get back.  
  
 **Reilley opens the door and says:** C'mon we'll stop upstairs first then we'll get someone to find Rocky,Colt,Dusty,Jaden, Rusty,Tanner,Caiden and Austin and have 'em meet up in the Conference Room. **(Allows Rebecca to head out the door ahead of him and shut it behind him)**  
  
 **As Reilley and Rebecca head up the stairs, Rebecca came nose to back with none other then Jaden knocking her backwards onto her butt saving her the trip of having to find him,allowing Rielley to continue on to the Medward to alert Terrence to a new comer who'd skimped out on checking in with him.**  
  
 **Jaden feels someone bang into him and turns almost ready to say 'sorry my bad' and says:** BECKY?! **(Drops to his knees and pulls her into a tight hug saying)** Oh thank god you're alright! Every time an influx of injured and dead arrived we wondered if you were amongst them! Never did I think I'd ever see you alive!  
  
 **Rebecca returns Jaden's tight hug saying:** What're you doin here?  
  
 **Jaden:** I just came from the morgue from checking to see if Sparkleworks had been brought in. They said they found a dog matching her description but it's not her. She's been missing for a couple of days now and my kids miss her dearly. **(Hears a tired and weary sigh come from behind him and says)** Well,I guess Rusty's already back. **(Stands up and turns around hiding Rebecca behind him and says)** Any luck?   
  
**Rusty finishes cleaning his glasses and slips them back on then sits on the stairs saying:** No, it wasn't Sparkleworks, wrong fur color. I'm beginning to suspect she went someplace to have her babies. What about that closet in the spare room? The one with the doors close to the floor? Could she have gone in there to have her babies away from everyone?  
  
 **Jaden:** You know, I never thought to look in the spare room's armoire! It was her favorite spot when there were too many people at our place and she wanted to be left alone!  
  
 **Rusty looks up to see Rebecca beside Jaden and jumps up jumping the stairs two at a time until he had her in his arms saying:** BECKY?! FOR TEN YEARS THEY SEARCHED FOR YOU! WHERE WERE YOU THAT NO ONE COULD FIND YOU?!  
  
 **Rebecca returns Rusty's hug saying:** By god you're HUGE! Last time I seen you you were three years old! Lookit you! A spitting image of your dad! I was locked away as 'Collateral' for Reilley's Cell Block's escape. I was in the only Hi-Tech Cell on the first floor through the double doors as far down the row and as far away from the general population as they could get me. The Hi-Tech Cell number was 95-34-99, I had at least ten guards standing guard two at at time. Would you mind telling me who the hell Sparkleworks is and why she's missing?  
  
 **Rusty:** Dang, they were too far UP in the Prison! No wonder no one could find you! They were up in the 23,000 cell block range! I didn't think they'd use the Hi-Tech Cell just for you. Sparkleworks? She's Austin's Shih Tzu and has a bursting fireworks mark on her back hence her name: Sparkleworks.  
  
 **Rebecca:** Oh a DOG! I thought it was a person! Don't mind me, I'm exhausted. They did it to force Reilley to leave and when he didn't, they came back and told him we would never see eachother until it was too late. Reilley's Unit Leader had to drag him out of the prison reassuring him someone some day would find the right cell and well here I am. Tired,weak, dirty, a bit confused,starving and in need of new clothes. I refused to eat what they slopped in a bowl and put on the serving tray during the second last prison break.  
  
R **usty hears his radio go off and says:** That'd be Tanner, I swore I'd check in an hour ago....big bro's gonna have my head if I don't check in now. **(Removes his radio from his belt and says)** What's up Tanner?  
  
 _ **Tanner:** Tell me you've found Zipzee! That tiny terror got around my feet before I could grab her!_  
  
 **Jaden hears familiar barking and says:** 'Scuse me a minute! **(Heads down the stairs and grabs the little tan shih tzu saying)** Found her! You are a little holy terror! Tanner's looking for you right now! You're due at the vet's office for your shots! Don't you growl at me, you know you have to have four sets of puppy shots before you can safely be enrolled in puppygarten!  
  
 **A half hour later Tanner a 6'11" dark tan mouse with light brown hair came through the doors leading to the Med Ward with an resigned look on his face**  
  
 **Rusty:** Hi ya Tan,ya didn't have to come all this way for me, I was on my way back.   
  
**Tanner sees Zipzee in Rusty's hands and says:** You little bugger! You're due at the vet in half an hour to get your next set of shots! **(Removes the pup from his nephew's hands saying)** She got out and was gone before I could put her collar on and get her to the vet's clinic!  
  
 **Rusty:** Fast isn't she?  
  
 **Tanner:** Faster than I'd like her to be.  
  
 **Rebecca:** Jaden?  
  
 **Jaden:** Hmm?  
  
 **Rebecca moves out closer to Jaden and says:** What's going on?  
  
 **Jaden:** Just the typical antics of Zipzee. No interest in going to the vet for her last set of shots before she can be enrolled in puppygarten. Tanner opened the door and Zipzee bolted out around his feet and was gone before he could get his hands on her little body. Everyone's been searching for the little bugger for the last four and a half hours.  
  
 **Rebecca:** Zipzee?  
  
 **Jaden:** See that gold colored pup in Tanner's arm? That's Zipzee who is almost ready for adoption as soon as she learns that heel does not mean run as fast as you can in the opposite direction from the person calling you.  
  
 **Rebecca notices the gold colored pup and says:** Reminds me of our old dog Honeysuckle before she died of old age just as the war started.   
  
Tanner feels his ear twitch and says: That voice, it can't be! Becky?! **(hands Rusty Zipzee to hold and turns around to find his sister infront of him,feels all his pent up rage fizzle and says)** BECKY?! **(scoops her up into his thick arms saying in a studdering breath)** After ten....years they've...finally brought...you back!  
  
 **Rebecca wraps her arms around Tanner's neck and enjoys the long forgotten feeling of Tanner's hugs and hears his breath rattling in his chest and says:** Tanner, use your inhailers before you have a full blown asthma attack and start coughing.  
  
 **Tanner sets Rebecca down on her feet then reaches into his medic clip and pulls out his inhailer and takes four puffs off it counting to ten each time feeling his bronchial tube opening up allowing air to flow freely then says:** Too much runnin lookin for Zipzee all day **(Turns and says to Rusty)** Would you take Zipzee to the vet for me, she's due there in a half hour! **(Tosses Rusty Zipzee's collar and harness/leash combo saying)** Here's her stuff, see if you can get her harness/leash combo on her. She tends to try and bite me.  
  
 **Rusty catches Zipzee's collar and harness/leash combo saying:** Lookit little lady, bite me and you'll loose all your milk teeth in a big hurry.   
  
**Rebecca walks over to Zipzee and takes her collar and harness/leash set from Rusty saying:** Now now Rusty, that's no way to talk to a lady. C'mon pretty girl, you gotta get ready to go to the vet. You can't go to school unvaccinated, no one will want to play with you! **(Unbuckles Zipzee's collar,loops it around her neck then buckles it then slips on her harness/leash set saying)** Such a pretty shade of yellow but you'd look a whole lot better wearing purple than yellow. There we go, all done! Now you be a big girl and go get your last set of shots out of the way. Maybe you'll even get a treat from the Vet for being such a big girl! **(Watches as Rusty left the stair well and says)** Now that's how you talk to a little girl. Girls are different from you boys, they like feeling like you actually care about their feelings.  
  
 **Tanner turns his attention back to Rebecca saying:** What're you doin out here?!  
  
 **Rebecca:** Reilley and I were on our way to get me checked over, I sorta skimped on the first visit and went to find Reilley.  
  
 **Jaden looks around and says:** Speaking of Reilley, where'd he go?  
  
 **Rebecca looks around and calls out:** Reilley? Don't tell me I've lost him!  
  
 **Reilley comes out the door of the Med Ward with Terrence and says:** Becky and I were on our way up but she kinda slammed into Jaden and Rusty then Tanner showed up.  
  
 **Colt through the doors saying:** Where is that nephew of ours? He's late for his check in! **(Notices Rebecca and says)** BECKY?!  
  
 **Rebecca:** COLT! ( **Throws her arms around her twin brother saying)** How'd you get out? They had us both in Hi Tech Cells!  
  
 **Colt returns Rebecca's hug saying:** I faintly remember the torture chamber then passing out and waking up here, I don't have a clue how I got out. I'm guessin one of the guys in Jet's unit carried me out to the ship 'cause I was in no shape to walk. Four broken bones in one arm,right leg busted from below the knee to the ankle,three cracked ribs,a first degree concussion and temporary loss of vision and some of my prison memories are gone,nothing before that, just things that happened in the lab are gone,I'm told they'll come back after a while but I sure as hell hope they don't! I don't want to remember what they did to me!   
  
**Rebecca:** They did all that to you in the span of an hour?  
  
 **Colt:** It'd been only an hour? It seemed like a life time!  
  
 **Rebecca:** In regards to Rusty,he left an hour ago to get Zipzee to the vet for her last set of shots.  
  
 **Colt gives Rebecca one last tight squeeze and says:** Well we ALL best be going and try to track down Sparkleworks. I'll see you later. I'll tell Dustin and Rock to meet in the conference room later. **(Turns and heads down the stairs followed by his older brothers to go find out where Sparkleworks had gotten off to.)**  
  
 **Reilley calls out to Rebecca:** C'mon Becky before anyone else shows up.  
  
 **Rebecca notices a red and black bag with a star on it and picks it up, puts it over her shoulder then turns and looks up to find Reilley waiting for her on and says:** There you are! I wondered where you got off to! Someone's lost their bag, we'd better take it with us. Maybe someone in the Medward knows who it belongs to   
  
**Reilley:** Rebecca hon, this is Terrence, he'll take good care of you. May as well go get you checked over now that you've calmed down. **(recognizes the bag and says)** It belongs to Sierra, she's been retracing her steps looking for it. It has all her supplies, laptop and wacom tablet inside for her graphic novel and she's upset she can't find it. Nothing in here can be replaced as it's all custom made just for her to work on.  
  
 **Terrence looks Rebecca over and says:** Ahh so YOUR Rebecca. I kept hearing about a scheme to free someone named Rebecca, I just never thought that YOU were Trigger and Sandstorm's DAUGHTER Rebecca! One minute, just stay here. **(Disappears into the Med Ward calling out for Trigger and Sandstorm who came at the sounds of their names and says)** There's someone here waiting for you out in the hall, someone you haven't seen in ten long years.  
  
 **Sandstorm looks at his wife and says with relief:** Please tell us it's Rebecca! We can't do this much longer. Our collective nerves have had it.  
  
 **Rebecca walks in,spies her dad and nearly collapses with relief saying:** DAD?!  
  
 **Sandstorm rushes to his daughter and sweeps her off her feet saying between sobs of pure joy:** Oh dear god THANK YOU! After ten years We've finally got you back home again! **(Feels something odd and pushes Rebecca away and says)** Your hair! You cut your hair?! Your pride and joy? It took you years to grow it out! What happened?  
  
 **Rebecca:** It all snarled up into one big poufy tangled mess that broke any kind of brush or comb that was pulled through it.   
  
**Trigger embraces her long lost daughter saying:** Thank god you're alright! Ten years of worrying about you and Colt only to have ONE of you returned took a toll on our nerves! We'd begun to think they'd killed you!   
  
**Sandstorm feels Rebecca's exhaustion and says:** You need a good hot shower,a change of clothes,a good hot meal and a nice comfy place to rest your head! Have you seen Rusty anywhere? .  
  
 **Reilley:** Yeah we've seen him,he's taken Zipzee to the vet.  
  
 **Sandstorm feels something hard around his daughter's left wrist and says:** What are you wearing that's jabbing me in the sides? **(Lifts up Rebecca's left hand and says to Trigger)** Oooh Trigger,our baby girl's accepted someone's hand for marriage! Don't you recognize this type of bracelet?  
  
 **Trigger looks at the bracelet and says:** Oh sweetie! An engagement bracelet? Nearly identical to the one your father gave me when he proposed to me! C'mon,tell us who wants your hand?  
  
 **Rebecca reaches behind her,takes Reilley's hand and pulls him up beside her and says:** Here's the one who wants me. He would've asked ten years ago but things went south on the way home from our last date. I was cornered three doors away from our house and Reilley was captured three blocks away from his house.  
Sandstorm: I can't say no to him can you Trig?  
  
 **Trigger shakes her head and says:** He's better then the the twenty other guys who wanted her hand in marriage. At least Reilley showed up for all the events he was invited to and didn't pick and choose which ones he wanted to attend.  
  
 **Rebecca:** Dad,he lived down the street from us! He didn't have any reason NOT to show up, his mother would've killed him if he didn't show up.  
  
 **Sandstorm remembers the Bridgenstein Mansion and says:** Oh yes, Autumn and Basil did show up with him,his brothers and Raider to all the functions so they had no room to bolt when things got too boring. From what Colt's told us the boys have all consented and now you've got our consent. Now then to attend to the matter of Rusty's frequent disciplines. I've been hearing so much about an accelerated program that is tailored to be much more condensed like Collge materials, less fillers, no unnecessary projects,no unnecessary presentations.  
  
**Trigger:** It sounds more suited to Austin,Rusty and Caiden's needs as they are bored in the main stream classes.  
  
 **Terrence walks by,stops and says:** You mean the Accerlated Program I teach? I only teach the high school levels of nine to twelve and yes it is condensed considerably. I don't assign unnecessary projects that don't have anything to do with the course work, nor do I expect my students to prepare unnecessary presentations nor do I teach 'filler' chapters that have nothing to do with the course. I don't deve into side courses, I stick to what the courses are about and nothing more. The projects,presentations and reports I assign have to do with topics I put up on the board or what ever sparks the students interests. I don't tell them what they can or can't research, if it's in History they can research it, if it's an experiment they've been wanting to do I'm there for them to do it. They do do group work and it is organized and on topic and for the love of everything holy I do not interfere with their projects nor do I interrupt with ridiculous penalties if they don't settle down. They're not children anymore, they're young adults.  
  
 **Trigger:** Well that saves me from asking Marshall's kids for info packets. We only need the High School informational packets, Austin and Caiden are the same age as Rusty is, they're triplets. Unexpected but they're all the same age.  
  
 **Tyson walks by and says:** Why ask Sierra? She's not from this base and has already finished schooling. I don't have any informational packets dad, I threw 'em out 'cause they're out of date and the information is misleading in them and courses are listed that aren't even on the option sheets. I'll ensure Rusty gets an updated informational packet tomorrow since classes resume next monday.   
  
**Trigger:** Next monday? The new term starts so soon? W-wait, I'm confused. We see Sierra around here all the time and now you're telling us she's _not_ from here? Then where does she come from?  
  
 **Tyson:** North Point Base, she was born and raised there. She works fulltime for Cobalt and Hunter looking after their kids while they work to get things back up and running. Their Medward's Storage Closets are a complete disaster and the Army's got backlogged paper work going back to when the first Plutarkian War started and they just recently found even more boxes of order forms going back to when North Point was first built and put into operation. The storage closets in the Medward are packed with outdated boxes of medication,drugs and who knows what else. The far closet for some really weird reason is welded shut all the way around on both sides, no one can get inside to find out what's in there. First two weeks of school are casual dress days since not everyone has the new uniforms yet and the vendors don't come until the following Monday for uniform fittings. You get fitted in the music room and you get your uniform right then and there no hassle of placing an order and waiting two to three weeks for a parcle to arrive by courrier at your door. But there are advanced fittings goin on right now for everyone from Kindergarten to 12th grade. You can avoid the last minute hassles and have their uniforms rare and ready for the third week of school.  
  
 **Trigger:** Great,now all I have to do is get them enrolled and find all three of them and get 'em down to earth for their uniform fittings. **(Pulls out her cell phone and dials Rusty's number and after two rings she's greeted by her grandson saying)** Rusty? Gather up your brother and sister and meet us here at work and we'll get you registered for the Accelerated Program.  
  
 **Rusty:** We're already registered. Dad registered us last week, we've got our schedules, uniforms and lockers already. We start in two weeks time, we have our course materials and school supplies. By the way, where would a pregnant female dog go to have babies?  
  
 **Sandstorm:** What?  
  
 **Trigger:** Where would a pregnant female dog go to have babies?  
  
 **Rebecca:** Away from little hands, somewhere cool,quiet and very well hidden. A closet, a cupboard, an armoir drawer big enough for her to have her pups or could be the laundry room amongst dirty laundry or in a closet that has old clothes in it. Just somewhere that she can do it in private and not worry about little hands hurting her new born pups after they're born.  
  
 **Rusty thinks through the list and feels an idea hit him and says:** Then I might know where Sparkleworks is! The store room's closet, the only stuff in there is old blankets and pillows.  
  
 **Rebecca:** Well then there's where she is. She doesn't want little hands trying to pick up her babies,she doesn't want to be bothered, she just wants to be left alone to be with her babies, they need her full attention and if Chief comes up missing, he's in with Sparkleworks checking on her and the pups.


End file.
